Death Note: The Girl
by April Charmed
Summary: I made a new character and i haven't read so many death note books so if it sucks i am sorry! Renko black mails L and Kira to go out with her. But when both boys end up liking her. Will she tell them the truth? Light and L might be OOC. LIGHTxOC LxOC


**I do not own Death note. (I'm only on the third book so I don't know much! Sorry!)**

Renko sat on a bench, waiting for him. As he crossed her path she grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her. He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be so force full. I mean you could kill me but you don't know my name. I guess I should tell you um...Which would you like me to call you Light or Kira?" She asked a grin spread across her face since he was in utter shock. She continued,"I've already made this proposition to L. But now it's your turn to decide. I have information that you need, L's name and yes L is that guy you know that confessed he was L. My proposition is you go out with me for two weeks and if I like you better than L, I'll give you his name," She paused. "but if I like L better I'll give him your name. It's very risky but I've made it so if I die no matter what you do, even control my actions, your name will be given to L. I haven't told him any vital information like about the death note or your Death God." He looked at me questionably. "No, I'm not the second Kira that posed as you on that show. She nice though she really wants to meet you but I guess I beat her to the punch. Back to the point, I trust you'll make the right decision." I said giving him another smile. He had a cold expression on his face. "I'm Renko Sagami by the way but everyone calls me Ren. You can even ask Ryuk where ever he is. Sorry, I don't see gods of death. Oh which reminds me of something! I wanted to ask, if you decide to say yes, I would also like full access to the Death Note which enables me to see Ryuk. Something I very excited about."

Ryuk hovered above Light. "I like this girl. She's going to make this funner." Ryuk thought for a second. He had heard her name before. "That's right, she was that girl that was raised in my world. She can't see us in the human world which is where we put her after she turned 16. I watched her for a few months I think everyone did." He told Light. Light still stared at Ren. "I would say yes to her you'll have an advantage by knowing me." He added. Light sat there straight faced and deep in thought.

"Okay, fine. I mean L will find out if I kill you or say no. So I guess I have a better chance of not getting caught by saying yes. Anyway who can like that freak better than me." Light said smiling at Ren. "Your pretty so if pick me I'd be happy to do whatever you want." His smile turned in to a devilish smirk. She kneed him in the crouch.

"Don't make cracks. I don't want you to get any ideas like that. I'm just trying to get my beliefs straight! But your cute and so is he so it works out. L accepted to go out with me before I told him my proposition. He was intrigued by what I knew. He's very nice and took me out to dinner. It's cute the way he sits." She explained caught by her day dream. Light rolled his eyes. Ren noticed she had stopped talking. "Sorry. I guess it's your turn to impress me because L's winning right now!" She told him smiling. Light handed her the Death Note.

"We tied now?" Light asked. Ren nodded. Turning to Ryuk.

"Oh my god. I can see you now. Did you know I've been tracking you for two weeks? I've been following you two around. I learned everything. So now here I am!" She said excitedly.

"And now I'm in trouble unless I go out with you. Guess this is Ryuk's fault." Light said walking away. Ryuk and Ren were still talking. Light grabbed Ren's arm and started dragging in her backwards.

"Hey! What the hell?" Ren yelled. Trying to struggle free.

"We are going on a date."Light said. He let go of her and she walked with him.

"Where are we going?" Ren asked staying farther away then Light liked. Light put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. His thoughts were somewhere else though. The walked up to a sushi place. It was Light's favorite restaurant. They went inside and sat down at a booth. Light sat on the same side as Ren and put his arm around her, trying to be all lovey dovey like in those movies. Ren just looked at the menu, really not noticing.

The waitress walked up to them. "Hi Light. Who's this with you? A new girlfriend? She's very pretty." The waitress said. Light nodded looking at Ren.

"Thank you. You have really pretty hair, I've always wanted dye mine black." Ren said smiling at the waitress.

"Thank you, too. Now what would you like to order? Anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"A water and some soba noddles, please?" Ren said. Light looked at the menu.

"Um I guess my usual." He said handing the waitress his and Ren's menu.

They finished eating and headed down the street. They hadn't see Ryuk for a while. "So where do you live?" Light said planing to walk her home.

"Um I used to live with the second Kira. But when I told her my plan of finding you and asking you out, she kick me out. So I was thinking of calling L and seeing if I could stay at his place..." Ren started.

Light interrupted her, "Why don't you stay at my house? You could stay in my sister's room or in the guest room." He smiled at her.

"Um, okay. Sure." Ren said. She smiled back at him. They walked to Light's house. Half way there Ryuk joined them. Ren talked to him about the Death Note. She knew a lot about it.

When they got to Light's house he opened the door for Ren and they walked in. "Hey, Mom can a friend stay over. She's got no where else to go." Light yelled. Instead of his mom, his Dad walked over to where Light and Ren were.

"Ren! Of course you can stay with us. " said Mr. Yagami.

"Dad, you know Ren?" Light asked confused.

"Yeah she comes in and listens to things we learn in the task force. She usually only there till L tells her to go. But lately she's been very helpful like helping Watari make ice cream for everyone. Though I never thought I'd see her outside of work." Mr. Yagami told his son.

"The friend I was staying with kicked me out. I was going to see if I could stay with L but Light insisted I stay here and with L moving around so much..." Ren trailed off.

"You can stay in the guest room." Mr. Yagami said.

It was dark outside already and Ren had set up in the guest room which was right next to Light's room. He knocked on her door. "Come in." Ren said. She had some mini shorts and a tank top on. She saw Light and smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I know I only just met you and our first conversation was me threatening you. So thank you." Ren whispered so that only he could hear her. He nodded.

"It's nothing. I can't leave a pretty girl outside to fend for herself." Light told her, looking at her chest then at her face then back at her chest. Ren threw a pillow at his face.

"Good night Kira. Don't kill any one innocent." She said mad at him. He left the room and Ren locked the door behind him. Ryuk floated in.

"Renko?" The Death God asked.

"What is it?" Ren said.

"Normally I would let this go but when you asked everyone to take you back to the human world once you found out how long you had. We thought you weren't going to risk you life." Ryuk said not concern just interested.

"You told me a year ago. That I had only a year, two weeks and three days to live. I wanted to live my life to the fullest and that's what I'm doing. I'm risking my life just once, to get a boyfriend and if that means black mailing Kira and L in to doing it to have a little extra fun. Then by god I was going to do it. Now here I am. Living to the fullest with two of the smartest boys anyone could meet." Ren said.

Ryuk nodded. "Okay well it does make it more interesting for me." The Death god said laughing as he went through the wall between rooms.

**Sorry if it sucks. I just started writing stories!**


End file.
